


15.14

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.14 Coda, Gen, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: Making wishes is an oddly human thing to do.
Series: In the Aftermath [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	15.14

_Make a wish._

It was strange, this human tradition of making wishes prior to blowing out candles. The whole candle thing was weird on its own, but Jack could at least see some sort of fun in that. But wishes? What was the point in wishing for things?

Wishes are desire for something that is lacking or for something to change, and yet wishes were supposed to be made during a time of celebration. Perhaps humans are wiser than even they know—after all, no happiness is truly everlasting. There will always come a time when there is something to be wished for. The only thing one could do was to make a wish in the midst of one's happiness in an attempt to prolong it.

Jack smiles down at the sunken cake in front of him. Perhaps this moment was indeed wise to have. To be able to remember, even when life is at its brightest, to remember that life is fleeting, and that there is always something to be improved. Then, as Jack looks up and Dean and Sam smiling at him expectantly, his eyes land on the space next to Dean, and his own smile falters. A looming shadow and a cold voice. Jack closes his eyes and

_makes a wish._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Jack, so let me know what you think!


End file.
